


Twist and Shout

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy Suffers for a Good Cause, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything goes in love and war, mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and Shout

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW? PROMPT - Harry playing with Eggsy's nipples, through clothes, under clothes, whenever. Teasing him relentlessly. (@-@)

He didn’t tell people. Not that he was embarrassed, not much anyways, but informing potential sexual partners that playing with his nipples sent him off like a rocket always felt sort of awkward. How would one bring it up in the first place?

And it wasn’t like he walked away from most of his casual shags unsatisfied. But still, barring that one bird he’d seen for a few months -and she’d thought it a bit odd at first, but watching Eggsy come from just that had changed her mind right quick- he’d never told anyone.

So of course Harry Hart figured it out immediately, the bastard.

***

It’d started innocuously enough. They’d been fucking, a delightful addition to their relationship if Eggsy said so himself, and Harry had idly swirled one finger around Eggsy’s left nipple.

Eggsy threw his head back and moaned like some 2 bit porn star and that, ladies and gents, marked the beginning of the most awful and amazing three days of his life.

***

Harry was doing paperwork, again, and ignoring basic bodily needs like eating and sleeping, _again_ , so Eggsy had brought him food, determined to get him to take at least a small break.

“Gotta rest, love, before your brain melts outta your head,” Eggsy sat on the desk, more than willing to use sex as a bribe. Anything goes in love and war, mate.

Harry dug two fingers briefly into his temple, but let Eggsy loosen his tie and slide into his lap, all eel like and sinuous. There wasn’t much room, but previous experience had taught Eggsy that Harry didn’t mind being squashed a bit if it got him an Eggsy in his arms.

“What are you planning, Eggsy?” Harry leaned in and breathed against Eggsy’s neck, sending a lovely little chill crawling down his back. Harry started undoing the buttons on Eggsy’s shirt, which was a weird thing to get hot about but Eggsy wasn’t exact worried about it.

He shimmied the rest of the way out of the shirt, pulled his undershirt off in one sleek movement, and leaned back. He smirked when Harry ran his nails up his stomach, but it dropped off his face when one nail caught the edge of his nipple -left again, Eggsy noted- and the feeling jolted right down to his cock.

“Ah,” Harry ducked down, eyes intense and interested, and flicked the right one. Eggsy shivered all over. “So you like this? Mine aren’t terribly interesting, I must admit. Never really done much for me. But I wonder…”

Harry pinched the right one, gently, and gave a little twist that had Eggsy moaning and struggling to keep himself upright. He wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s waist, keeping him up and close. Eggsy couldn’t keep his eyes open, because he knew if he watched he’d be done.

“Fuck!” Eggsy actually bucked up when Harry lowered his head down and sucked the other into his mouth, fingers still plucking at the one on the right and Eggsy was going to _die_.

Harry’s arm just got tighter, and he bit down on one while twisting the other and that was Eggsy gone. His vision went white and he was pretty sure he’d shrieked a bit but he could be embarrassed later, when he could maybe think again.

When he’d caught his breath back he’d slithered down and tried his best to suck Harry’s brains out his dick.

***

He’d figured Harry, the pants ruining _bastard_ , would be content with just knowing about one of Eggsy’s little trick spots and didn’t worry over much.

More fool him.

***

He really should have seen this coming.

***

Eggsy spent most of the next day in Merlin’s department, testing new gadgets and charming the techies and generally not worrying about nipple groping fiends.

Retrospectively a bad idea. The not worrying bit. God, Eggsy should have known by now that Harry Hart didn’t have boundaries like normal human beings, and would see no problem with sneaking up on his boyfriend and giving his left tit a pinch.

In public. In front of bleeding _Merlin_ for Christ’s sake.

Oh sure, he’d done it casually enough, slipping something into Eggsy’s pocket, leaning in like he was telling him something sweet, clever fingers giving him a vicious pinch that had Eggsy twitching and hard and he was gonna kill him.

Merlin was avidly Not Paying Attention, which meant he was Absolutely Watching because Kingsman was filled to the brim with filthy perverts, a fact Eggsy had more or less resigned himself to.

Harry stepped back quickly, smirking as he walked away and Eggsy _was gonna fucking kill him_ , but that would have to wait until he found a way to get out of here without tipping everyone in the room off to his erection.

***

He hadn’t been this awkward since he was thirteen, goddammit; that giggling was gonna haunt his nightmares.

***

The day after that Harry pinned him down in the gym and sucked and bit his nipples until Eggsy had tears in his eyes, and then fucked his fingers into him until he actually did cry, the tears leaking out fat and slow with his second orgasm in under twenty minutes.

***

Oh god, he was gonna die.

***

The third day was the worst, and Eggsy didn’t think you could top crying during sex but he was wrong. _He was so fucking wrong, god save him._

Harry stuck close to him that day, causally leaning into Eggsy’s space like he owned it, and every few minutes reached up and plucked or twisted or flicked.

When Bors wandered over to ask Harry about some requisition form he’d submitted last week, Harry -the fucking wanker- calmly told him why he couldn’t keep losing his phone because eventually Merlin was going to kill him, all the while brushing his thumb on Eggsy’s chest.

Eggsy couldn’t speak, sweating paranoia and wishing Bors would just _fuck off already_ ; only just managed to wait for the man to leave the room before twisting around and dragging Harry to him by his lapels.

He let out the moans he’d spent all day holding back when Harry took this as permission to dig his thumbs in; the pressure on Eggsy’s poor abused nipples crackling over his skin like lightning. His prick was throbbing in time with his rapid heartbeat.

“Harry please,” Eggsy had words again, hallelujah. “Harry, fuck! Just fuck me, you fucker, I can’t take it no more, I swear I’m gonna fucking die, please!”

Harry, at odds with his devilish hands, sweetly kissed Eggsy’s temple. “My pleasure, darling.”

***

Eggsy was gonna have rugburn forever.

***

Harry practically had to carry him, after, Eggsy floppy like he’d gotten drunk as opposed to fucked stupid on expensive carpets. He couldn’t work up the effort to be offended at Harry’s obvious amusement at his predicament, which was all Harry’s fault in the first place.

Eggsy didn’t bother cleaning up, no matter that he’d regret it tomorrow when he’d have to peel his clothes off, just collapsed face first on Harry’s bed. He heard a sigh, felt hands tugging his shoes off and let himself be drawn into Harry’s arms.

He clocked out soon as he put his head on Harry’s shoulder.

***

Eggsy woke up first, and spent some time processing the last few days. He hates to admit it, but aside from a few moments of awkwardness -and the knowledge that he’d never be able to look Morgana in the eyes again- he’d really enjoyed Harry paying so much attention to him.

That he’d found himself in a relationship with a man who took notice of what Eggsy did and didn’t like was amazing to him. And not just sex stuff, but the way Harry knew how Eggsy took his tea, what his favorite books and movies were, what would make him laugh after a bad day.

Eggsy snugged in closer. Later he’d wake up and smack Harry away from his chest. Tell him to lay off until it didn’t feel like he’d been wearing a sandpaper bra for a week.

But right now he had a gorgeous bastard to cuddle and he wasn’t putting him to waste.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Posting on it's own. For reasons. I may actually separately post all my tumblr fic, so you won't have to wade through shit you don't like hmmm


End file.
